1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, as opposed to primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Secondary batteries are broadly used in high-tech electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and also are used in vehicles.
A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrode assembly may include a positive plate, a negative plate, and a separator. The electrolyte may include lithium ions. The positive and negative plates of the electrode assembly may each include an electrode tab protruding outward.
The electrode assembly may be accommodated in a case and electrode terminals may be exposed outside the case. The electrode tabs may protrude outside the electrode assembly so as to be electrically connected to the electrode terminals. The case may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape or a rectangular parallelepiped shape.
A plurality of unit battery cells, e.g., secondary batteries, may be horizontally or vertically stacked so as to form a battery module. Also, a plurality of battery modules may be vertically and/or horizontally stacked so as to form one battery pack.